


i wait

by bazarova



Series: don’t be afraid, you’re alone anyway [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Celebrities, Drama, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romance, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джебому так хотелось, чтобы всё скорее закончилось, что не успел подумать, как ему всё начинать сначала.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: don’t be afraid, you’re alone anyway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	i wait

**Author's Note:**

> для всех любителей расчёсывать болячки
> 
> текст начала в октябре, потом решила, что нечего себя расстраивать раньше, чем меня могут расстроить, но всё равно писала его в день по строчке, ожидая новостей, было больно, но я справилась
> 
> впихнула в текст все свои песни об отп и все свои фики
> 
> саундтреки: 
> 
> хорошо идёт под альбом JUS2 и I wait — Day6

_I’m in the same place_  
_Waiting for you to hold my hand_

_I wait | Day6_

— Так и уйдёшь? — голос позади застаёт врасплох, перекрывая тонкий скрип подошвы кед по мокрому от растаявшего снега полу. Джексон звучит сердито и обиженно. Разочарованно. И эти его эмоции щекотно липнут Джебому на взмокшую под толстовской спину, заставляют передернуться всем телом.

— Такси ждёт, — бросает Джебом через плечо и открывает дверь немного шире. Он не знает, почему соврал.

— Где твой телефон?

— Что?.. — Джебом всё-таки оборачивается и, избегая смотреть на темный силуэт в проходе, хлопает себя по карманам. Пустым.

— Твой телефон, — мобильник с треском падает на полку у стены, вдоль которой свалена кучей обувь. Совсем как в их общаге семь лет назад. Только ботинки теперь подороже. — Ты оставил на кухне. Часа два назад.

Уличенный в глупом вранье Джебом тяжело приваливается к полке бедром и растирает лицо ладонью. На самом деле прячется за ней. В голове живёт только мысль, что надо было уехать вместе с Бэмбэмом и Югёмом ещё полчаса назад, пока хихикающий Джексон возился где-то там в глубине своей огромной квартиры с перебравшим в очередной раз Джинёном. Или даже ещё раньше с их менеджером, который обещал доставить Марка и Ёндже по домам. В последний раз. Но момент упущен, и теперь Джебом увяз здесь в своем смущении и чужой обиде. Уехать молча было бы лучше, чем уезжать теперь, когда он уже был пойман на попытке сбежать не попрощавшись.

Подобрав телефон, Джебом суетливо пихает его в карман толстовки. Каждый раз мимо. Он тоже выпил, но не столько, чтобы не смочь попасть рукой куда надо. Это нервирует и злит. Джексон вдруг оказывается очень близко, перехватывает его дергающееся запястья одной рукой, а второй резко захлопывает входную дверь. Звук автоматически запирающегося замка проходит Джебому грудную клетку навылет, сбивая сердце с ритма, и теряется где-то в квартире.

— Останься. Хотя бы раз.

Джексон хмурит брови, смотрит в упор, и Джебома передёргивает ещё раз. Он никогда не оставался здесь на ночь, а Джексон никогда не просил.

— Не думаю, что…

— Вот и не думай, — обрывает его Джексон и давит. Рукой на запястье, горячим бедром на бедро, взглядом исподлобья. Джебом чувствует себя в ловушке, в которую сам себя загнал.

Его придавливает усталостью от бесконечного принятия решений. И принятия решений принятых. Он сползает немного ниже по двери, становясь с Джексоном одного роста, и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Джебому так хотелось, чтобы всё скорее закончилось, что не успел подумать, как ему всё начинать сначала. Как всем им начинать с начала.

Ладонь Джексона жжет, взгляд — прожигает. Джебом трогает осторожно его руку, цепляет пальцем ярко-красный шнурок на запястье. Браслет с желанием. Ещё один. Джебом никогда не спрашивал, что Джексон загадывает, и не знает, сбывается ли. Хотя наверняка сбывается. Желания боятся Джексона, предпочитая исполняться.

Джексон разжимает ладонь, и Джебом вцепляется в него сам, удерживает немного, чувствуя тепло и шершавость мозолей, а потом переплетает их пальцы впервые за вечность. Это ощущается не так, как когда они просто касаются друг друга. Разный контекст. Разные чувства.

— Позволишь мне?.. — Джексон касается губами виска и кладёт руку Джебому на затылок, гладит с нажимом, тянет настойчиво за волосы сзади, заставляя запрокинуть голову. И это грубо, даже больно, очень непривычно и совсем незнакомо.

Джебом облизывает сухие губы, замечает, как Джексон прослеживает тяжёлым взглядом это движение, и его кадык дёргается. Необходимость принятия очередного срочного решения подло бьёт под колени, ноги со скрипом скользят ещё немного по полу, и Джебом хватается за майку Джексона, чтобы удержаться. Но не удерживается всё равно.

Они медленно целуются, пробуя заново друг друга на вкус и узнавая не сразу, губы горят, Джебом путается рукой в жёстких волосах, притягивая Джексона к себе ближе. Реальность, где они даже вместе — порознь, осыпается битым стеклом и царапает щёки. Шумный вздох достигает каждого угла обманчиво мёртвой квартиры, Джебом вздрагивает от этого звука и, словно очнувшись, пытается отстраниться.

— Джинён…

— Проспит до утра как убитый, — Джексон кусает его в губы и не дает отвернуться. — Останься.

Это мало похоже на просьбу, скорее приказ, который не подлежит обсуждению. И это тоже незнакомо и сбивает с толка. К этому невозможно привыкнуть.

Джексон всегда возвращается другим, достраивает что-то в себе, а что-то ломает, меняется незаметно для чужих, но становится чужим для Джебома. В этот раз Джексон снова изменился, а Джебом снова остался прежним. Безумно уставшим от всех этих их бесконечных первых знакомств и прощаний. Боящимся не одиночества, но пустых обещаний и неоправдавшихся ожиданий.

— Зачем это всё?..

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты остался,— Джексон мокро целует его за ухом и дёргает не до конца застегнутую молнию на толстовке вниз. — Потому что ты хочешь остаться.

Кожа у него под майкой влажная от пота, да и над губой всё солоно, когда Джебом его целует. Ему кажется, что они ужасно шумные, и Джинён за стеной сейчас же проснется, чувство дежавю парализует, и когда Джексон кладет руку ему на поясницу под футболкой, Джебом машинально толкает его в грудь.

— Если честно, — хрипло говорит Джексон и, схватив за рукав, тащит по коридору, — с тобой очень сложно, почти невыносимо.

За поворотом он спиной неожиданно проваливается в темноту, втягивает Джебома за собой и закрывает за ними дверь своей студии, отсекая путь к отступлению. Здесь их точно никто не услышит.

— Но я всё равно всегда хочу к тебе возвращаться. Потому что ты — единственное в этом мире, что остаётся неизменным, — Джексон включает свет, задев небрежно выключатель локтем, и пока Джебом никак не может проморгаться, опрокидывает его на кожаный диван, влезая следом на колени. — И это то, что я в тебе люблю больше всего.

Джексон всё говорит и говорит, сумбурно перечисляя то, что ещё он в нём любит, и это всё звучит полным бредом, Джебом тянется его поцеловать, лишь бы он заткнулся, но и это мало помогает, потому что Джексон никогда не сдаётся.

— А ещё люблю, что тебя нужно каждый раз влюблять в себя по-новой, и то, что у меня всегда это получается. Я чувствую себя от этого действительно счастливым.

Джебом не хочет всё это слышать, потому что он не чувствует себя ни влюбленным, ни счастливым, только мучительно виноватым и вечно умирающим от тоски. Он, по правде, не уверен, что знает, как это — быть влюбленным. Что значит быть счастливым. Возможно, в его пятнадцатое лето, когда собирал в бутылку песок с пляжа Чеджу для девочки, с которой разделил свой первый неловкий поцелуй, он был влюблён. И счастлив.

То чувство было сладким и мимолётным. Теперь же Джебом ощущает только привкус полыни, который не проходит никогда.

Он спихивает с себя Джексона и сам нависает над ним, ищет следы шутки на его лице, но тот как никогда убийственно серьёзен. Осознание его искренности бьёт по лицу хлёсткой пощёчиной, скулы горят, и Джебом прячет свой стыд у Джексона в изгибе шеи.

— Умолкни.

Шея у Джексона тоже солёная и горчит, этот вкус знакомо ложится на язык и перехватывает горло на мгновение. Джебом задирает чужую майку и, не удержавшись на краю дивана, соскальзывает неловко на укрытый мягким ковром пол, и утыкается носом Джексону в открывшуюся татуировку на боку.

Очень хочется снять с него черные буквы, а лучше, чтобы их вообще никогда не существовало. Джебом ненавидит эту надпись, он к ней глупо ревнует. Он её кусает, а Джексон вздрагивает, съезжая по спинке ниже и разводя бёдра шире. И правда молчит теперь, только выдыхает шумно сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Джебом касается его особо чувствительно.

Джебома коробит от пошлости момента, от того, что будто просит прощения, стоя на коленях и целуя Джексона в живот. Завязки на штанах путаются в узел, хрустят опасно, когда в четыре руки они пытаются с ними справиться. И это тоже до смешного знакомо: все эти дурацкие маленькие происшествия, которые постоянно с ними случаются и сначала смущают, а потом становятся понятными только им двоим шутками.

Джексон пахнет нестерпимым желанием, Джебом медленно слизывает с него этот запах и трётся носом о внутреннюю поверхность напряжённого бедра. Собственное возбуждение кажется далёким и ненастоящим, оно перебивается чувством вины и разочарованием в себе. Он снова потратил их общее время впустую.

— Стой, не хочу так, — сипит Джексон и, удерживая Джебома за плечо, резко роняет его спиной на ковёр. — Мне нужно тебя видеть.

Он вытряхивает Джебома из футболки, ругается, когда тугая пуговица джинс не сразу поддаётся, и притирается кожей к коже. Джексон делает больно, кусая и оставляя следы, и это тоже что-то новое, чего между ними никогда не было да и быть не могло. Чувство появившейся вдруг у них свободы делает очень смелым и очень пьяным.

Они трогают друг друга, обмениваясь дыханием и целуясь до тех пор, пока лицо Джексона не кривится от оргазма. Джебом не закрывает глаза, глядит на его собранные у переносицы брови и закушенную губу. Это совсем некрасиво, но ему всегда нравится смотреть на него на пике.

— Ты как всегда опаздываешь, — говорит Джексон на выдохе, навалившись сверху сильнее.

— А ты как всегда торопишься.

Джебом цепляется за его покрытые испариной плечи и толкается последний раз в перепачканную ладонь. Накопленное напряжение вырывается приглушенным стоном, яркими всполохами под зажмуренными веками, оборачиваясь болью в сведённых судорогой пальцах и непроизвольными слезами.

Придавленным Джексоном сверху Джебом чувствует себя очень спокойным и законченным. В нос ударяет его запах, Джебом глубоко вдыхает и неосознанно разбирает его на составляющие: новая туалетная вода, сладость вина, которое они пили за ужином, горечь пота и свой собственный запах, которым Джексон пропитался насквозь. Запах, который всегда делал Джексона таким знакомым, а его отсутствие после долгих месяцев врозь — таким чужим.

— Пахнешь вкусно, — Джебом гладит Джексона по влажным волосам и неловко прикладывается губами к колючей от успевшей немного отрасти щетины линии челюсти. Чужая улыбка касается кожи, а потом язык шершаво проходится от ключицы до самого уха, оставляя после себя быстро высыхающую дорожку. Руки покрываются мурашками, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

— Могу оставить тебе пару своих ношеных футболок. Будешь нюхать их, пока не вернусь.

«Пока не вернусь» в голове у Джебома давно превратилось в «Не вернусь никогда», и перспектива хранить у себя пахнущую Джексоном одежду скорее пугает своей безысходностью, чем дает надежду облегчить его новую жизнь, в которой они совсем поодиночке. Это будет похоже на расчёсывание едва поджившей болячки раз за разом.

— Не надо, — он осторожно выбирается из-под Джексона и садится, подтягивая джинсы. Спина неприятно зудит, натёртая о ворс ковра. — Будет только хуже.

— Ничего не будет хуже, — Джексон вытягивается во весь рост и обтирает живот своей майкой, — всё будет просто по-другому.

Джебом кажется себе опустошенным и не готовым к этому «По-другому», боящимся свалившейся на него такой желанной свободы, которой теперь он не знает, как распорядиться. Единственное что он точно знает — просто не будет.

— Я вернусь, — Джексон, качнувшись, тоже садится и елозит своим подбородком Джебому по спине там, где чешется больше всего. — Если будешь меня ждать, обязательно вернусь.

Джебом не верит ему. Джебом не верит в себя.

Джексон придвигается вплотную, заставляя облокотиться себе на грудь, и сжимает его руку в своей. Джебом смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы, но видит почему-то только красную полосу браслета. Оттягивает его немного и шкрябает ногтем по тугому плетению с семью узелками. Такой не скоро порвётся.

— Что загадал?

Молчание длится и длится. Джебом, сонно прикрыв глаза, решает, что суеверный Джексон и не ответит, потому что озвученные желания по всем этим правилам вроде не сбываются.

— Чтобы ты меня ждал.

**Author's Note:**

> про браслет желаний: считается, что желание исполнится тогда, когда красная нитка, завязанная на семь узелков, порвётся.


End file.
